Love and addiction
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Alors que Antonio rentre à l'appartement qu'il partage avec ses deux amants, il ne se doute pas de la surprise que lui préparent ces deux derniers... /!\ Lemon/threesome


Tout souriant, un sac de courses aux bras, Antonio marchait dans la rue en direction de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Gilbert et Francis, ses deux... comment dire..? Amants? Petits-amis? Oui, c'était exactement cela. Mais même pour lui, ces deux qualifications paraissaient trop faibles pour exprimer l'amour addictif et passionné qu'ils partageaient.

La plupart des gens n'ont qu'une âme sœur ; ou alors, ils en ont une dont ils finissent par se lasser et qu'ils vont délaisser pour une autre.

Mais lui, le ciel lui avait fait les deux plus beaux cadeaux au monde.

Beaucoup ne comprenaient pas. "Mais c'est lequel que tu aimes le plus? Va avec celui qui t'attire plus et oublie l'autre!" lui avait-on souvent dit. Mais non, il ne pouvait pas choisir. C'est comme demander à un parent de choisir entre ses deux enfants lequel il préférait. C'était impossible de choisir. Eh bien, pour lui, c'était pareil. Certes, c'était un amour différent, mais cela restait tout de même de l'amour. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas choisir entre ses deux compagnons qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

Et il était heureux ainsi. Il était l'homme le plus heureux de tous.

Voyant que l'ascenseur était une fois de plus en panne - quand allaient-ils donc le réparer une bonne fois pour toutes?! - il se dirigea vers les escaliers, qu'il monta sans quitter cet interminable sourire qui planait sur ses lèvres.

Chantonnant, il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, entrant directement en la refermant derrière lui.

\- Holà, mis amores, je suis ren-

le noir complet soudain le coupa dans sa phrase. Il sentit que l'on lui avait mis quelque chose devant les yeux, quelque chose de froid, de serré, de sombre le rendant totalement aveugle.

Il resta sans voix un instant, totalement perdu, sentant que l'on lui prenait les bras avant de finalement finir par bégayer quelque chose.

\- Qu- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Chht, mon Tonio chéri~, ne te débats pas si tu ne veux pas alourdir ta punition...

Il ne lui fallu pas plus d'une fraction de secondes pour reconnaître l'identité de la personne qui venait de s'adresser à lui.

\- Qu... Quelle punition...?

\- La punition que tu as mérité, parce que tu as fais quelque chose de pas awesome du tout..! Dit à son tour Gilbert d'un sourire narquois que l'espagnol ne pouvait pas voir, resserrant plus sa prise sur son bras.

\- M-Mais... je n'ai rien fait... je vous le promets..!

\- Et ces sms mignons que tu as envoyé à Lovino, hm..? invoqua Francis en lui prenant son téléphone de la poche pour les mettre en évidence.

\- J-Je voulais juste le rassurer... il était triste parce qu'il s'était disputé avec Feli, je voulais m'occuper un peu de lui, je...

\- Il n'y a que de nous dont tu dois t'occuper! Le coupa le Prussien en lui tirant les cheveux, arrachant un léger cri de surprise à l'espagnol.

\- L-Lo siento, lo siento! S'exclama-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Si tu crois que tes excuses vont suffir, mon pauvre petit Antonio. Pour te faire pardonner il faudra que tu nous prouves qu'il n'y a qu'à nous que tu te donnes, corps, âme et esprit. Qu'il n'y a que nous qui sommes le centre de ton attention et à qui tu veut bien offrir un peu de toi.

\- S... Si...

Antonio se laissa faire, sentant ce sentiment de soumission monter en lui comme la colère monterait chez quelqu'un d'irritable. Il sentait son esprit perdre ses moyens face à ces figures d'autorité auxquelles ils ne pouvait pas résister, et son corps commençait à faire de même, perdant de la force et désirant se faire emporter.

\- Allez, viens. On te guide.

Antonio n'eut pas le temps de répondre que ses deux amants le tirèrent presque en avant, le forçant à marcher dans la direction dans laquelle ils le menaient.

Puis, alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient, il se sentit être projeté sur quelque chose de moelleux, de confortable.

Leur lit, sans aucun doute.

\- Déshabille-toi, ordonna Francis avec un sourire provocateur.

Antonio ne se fit pas prier ; il commença à enlever doucement son tee-shit, révélant son torse bronzé presque surfait aux muscles fins, et passa ensuite au bas qu'il commença à retirer à la même vitesse.

\- Plus vite! S'écria Gilbert qui s'impatientait, tout en savourant presque en bavant le corps parfait qui se dénudait de plus en plus devant lui.

Au bout d'une minute, Antonio finit nu, assis sur le lit et cherchant un moindre son, un moindre signe de la présence des deux autres dans son entourage. Il voulait les entendre, les sentir, qu'ils s'occupent de lui, il les voulait pour lui tout seul comme une égoïste.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

\- À genoux, Tonio. Tout de suite.

Celui-ci obéit, comme hypnotisé par le ton rude de ces paroles.

Il sursauta encore, comme sensibilisé, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de froid contrastant avec sa peau brûlante entourer ses poignets, puis ses chevilles.

\- Avec ceci, tu ne te débattras pas.

\- J.. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me débattre...

Francis ne répondit rien, il sourit juste en attrapant un autre objet.

\- Sur le ventre, mon Tonio... voilà, comme ça, c'est bien~. Montre-nous ton si joli petit cul~... c'est bien, tu es un bon garçon.

\- Gra... Gracias...

Antonio se crispa lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose entrer en lui. Quelque chose, encore une fois, de froid, que le français ne se gêna pas d'enfoncer profondément. Mais pas trop quand même, sinon cela perdrait toute son efficacité~.

\- Gh-!

L'Hispanique lâcha un gémissement étouffé en sentant l'objet qui venait d'être mis en lui vibrer.

Il ne tarda pas à remuer lentement les hanches, son corps suivant instinctivement les vibrations du plug qu'il avait en lui.

\- Tu vas rester ainsi jusqu'à ce que Gilbert et moi en décidions la fin, lui dit le blond en caressant ses cheveux comme s'il était innocent.

\- N.. No... mi Franny, por favor...

\- C'est cela, supplie-nous, ria Gilbert. Cela ne fera que te rendre plus adorable!

Antonio se mordit la lèvre. Il voulait qu'ils les touche, maintenant, il ne pouvait pas attendre.

Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix.

\- Tu réfléchiras à deux fois la prochaine fois que tu voudras réconforter quelqu'un qui n'est ni Gilbert ni moi, dit le Français en passant son doigt sur le torse de son amant, le faisant frissonner à ce simple contact.

\- Alors à tout à l'heure, mein Tonio~...

\- No, attendez! Ne le laissez pas!

Trop tard, les deux nations avaient déjà quitté la pièce.

* * *

Couché et cambré en deux, Antonio haletait, le visage rouge et des gouttes de sueurs perlant sur son front. Ses yeux pétillaient d'envie, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lâcher quelques faibles gémissements tandis que ses hanches se retenaient de se mouvoir encore plus.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et leva un peu la tête pour tenter de regarder à travers le tissu qui le rendait aveugle ceux qu'il entendait s'approcher.

\- Tout va bien, mon Tonio~..? Demanda Francis en s'approchant.

Celui-ci ne répondit qu'avec un gémissement et un hochement de tête.

\- Eh bien, nous t'avons laissé trois quarts d'heure ainsi et regarde donc l'état dans lequel tu es! Grinça le Prussien en lui prenant les poignets pour le retourner et se mettre au dessus de lui, arrachant un autre son indécent à la bouche de l'espagnol.

\- G... Gilbert...

\- Tu fais vraiment tout pour nous donner envie, Tonio. Quelle vilaine personne tu es.

\- L... Lo siento... haa...

\- Hm.. je ne sais pas si nous devons accepter tes excuses... elles ne sont peut-être qu'un mensonge pour que l'on te libère.

\- N.. No... ce n'est pas vrai... geignit presque l'espagnol en faisant non de la tête.

\- Et comment pouvons-nous être sûrs que tu ne nous mens pas..?

\- Je.. Je vous le promets..! Ha.. T-Touchez-moi.. Pitié...

\- Tu es bien pressé, mein Tonio~.. dit Gilbert en caressant son torse, le faisant se cambrer au contact de sa main.

\- Ce... C'est de votre faute...! Gh-!..

L'espagnol serra les jambes en sentant le Français retirer ce qui occupait son bouton de rose depuis de nombreuses minutes.

\- C'est... vide... gémit-il en grimaçant de frustration.

\- Tu veux peut-être que je te le remette? Si tu le préfères à nous..

\- Non! Mais... por favor... je vous en supplie..!

\- Jures-nous qu'il n'y a qu'à nous que tu appartiens.. siffla Gilbert en pinçant brutalement un des petits bouts de chair qui ornaient sa poitrine.

\- Ah-a! S-Si, mis amores, je ne suis qu'à vous, mon corps, mon esprit et mon âme vous appartient, ma nation toute entière, et il n'y a personne d'autre que je veux rendre heureux à part vous..! Il n'y a que vous que je veux câliner, aimer, combler, chérir, que vous à qui je veux faire plaisir et a qui j'accepte de me donner..

\- Hm.. nous allons te croire~, dit Francis en se léchant les lèvres. Mais si tu veux vraiment que l'on s'occupe de toi, notre cher petit espagnol dévergondé, il faut que tu nous jures que plus jamais tu ne recommenceras ta bêtise...

\- Je.. Je vous le jure, promis, promis..! Il n'y a que vous.. que je réconforterai.. qu'à vous que je donnerai de mon amour... de la passion brûlante qui enflamme mon cœur...

\- C'est bien.. Sussura Francis en léchant le lobe de son oreille.

Gilbert se pencha pour l'embrasser passionnément, tirant ses cheveux bruns vers lui en même temps.

Antonio lâchant un gémissement en le sentant faire, doux gémissement étouffé par les lèvres sauvages du Prussien.

Alors que l'albinos occupait ses lèvres, Francis, lui, avait collées les siennes à son torse bronzé pour les descendre doucement.

Alors que Gilbert se détachait de lui, Antonio le regardait en rougissant, les yeux embués de désir tout en haletant.

\- Mi G.. Gilberto... Hm-m...! F-Francis!

L'espagnol se cambra en sentant le Français prendre son membre maintenant bien réveillé en bouche.

Le blond n'attendit pas pour aller de plus en plus vite dans sa succion, augmentant le volume des gémissements de son amant à la peau basanée. Gilbert alla lui mordre le cou en passant légèrement un doigts entre ses fesses tout en les malaxant de l'autre main.

\- C'est ici que tu veux, mein Tonio~..?

\- P-Pitié! Si!

\- Regarde dans quel état tu es, espèce de débauché. Tu veux que l'on ai pitié de toi, c'est ça! Râla le Prussien en lui claquant les fesses.

-Ah-a~! ! J... Je vous en supplie... je vous veux en moi!

\- Et tu crois que l'on va accepter comme ça, espèce de garçon gâté..?

\- Haaa.. mis amores... por favor... ahaa!

L'Hispanique lâcha un cri plus haut que les autres en se libérant dans la bouche du français, qui avala tout en de léchant bien sensuellement les lèvres devant lui.

\- Et tu viens si facilement, dit Francis d'un air narquois. Tu es si sensible.. rajouta-t-il en caressant son torse.

\- C'est.. de votre faute... de m'avoir laissé ainsi... méchants... ha-a!

Sans prévenir, Gilbert glissa un doigt en lui, le bougeant rapidement.

\- Ne nous traite pas de méchants! S'écria-t-il. Ici le méchant c'est toi, Tonio, et tu dois apprendre comment te tenir devant tes petits-amis, kesesesese!

\- S... Si.. perdón!

L'espagnol lâcha un hoquet de surprise en sentant un autre doigt rejoindre le premier, puis un troisième, et la sensation qu'ils étaient écartés. Gilbert n'y allait vraiment pas de main morte.

\- Haa... Gilberto, ça.. fait mal..!

\- C'est tout ce que tu mérites, siffla celui-ci en lui griffant le torse.

\- Hnn..!

Alors qu'il grimaçait, Francis déposa de doux et nombreux baisers sur ses joues, profitant de cette peau si chaude qu'il pouvait embrasser inlassablement.

\- Haa... p... plus...

\- Je croyais que celaz faisait mal~? Le taquina l'albinos.

\- M... Même... je veux plus!

\- Tu es bien exigeant. Tu as de la chance d'avoir des personnes aussi belles et parfaites que nous pour d'occuper de toi~...

\- Tu ne pourrais pas vivre sans nos awesomes nous!

\- S... Si... c'est vrai..! Je ne pourrais pas être heureux, je ne serais rien! Cria-t-il presque en bougeant ses hanches.

\- Tu es si obéissant... tu mérites bien une petite récompense..!

Ayant dit cela, Francis lui défit le noeud qu'il avait derrière la tête pour retirer ce qui l'aveuglait et lui rendre la vue. Antonio cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, retrouvant les formes et les couleurs qui firent encore plus s'empourprer ses joues.

\- Vous êtes si beaux... dit-il en regardant ses petits-amis avec un sourire béat et des yeux brillants.

\- Tu l'es tout autant, lui dit le blond en allant sucer la douce peau de son cou.

Il lâcha de faibles gémissement en le sentant faire, avant d'en lâcher un de frustration en sentant la nation aux yeux rouges profons retirer ses doigts.

\- Haa.. m.. mi querido... remets tes doigts.. por favor..!

\- Est-ce vraiment les doigts de mon awesome moi que tu veux avoir ici? Lui demanda-t-il en se penchant pour l'y lécher.

\- Haa! N-No, entrez en moi, pitié... je veux vous sentir tous les deux, comme si je n'étais rien que votre objet le plus cher, que vous me fassiez l'amour jusqu'à me briser en deux!

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres, mein liebe, kesesese! En même temps, comment peut-on résister au fait que mon awesome moi vous prenne..?

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'il entra brutalement en lui, impatient, faisant grimaçer l'espagnol qui s'accrochait aux draps.

\- Calme-toi, mon chéri~ lui dit Francis en allant l'embrasser tendrement tout en resdescendant sa main pour le masturber, comme si cette partie du corps n'avait pas été assez servie.

\- Ha-a... bouge, Gilbert... bouge!

\- Ne sois pas si pressé, mein Tonio... ta punition t'a-t-elle dévergondé à ce point~...?

\- Si! Je ne peux plus attendre! Cria Antonio en bougeant ses hanches le plus rapidement possible.

Gilbert se mit à suivre le mouvement, donnant un violent coup de rein qui fit hoquetter l'hispannique avant de le faire lâcher un cri.

Alors que le Prussien accélérait le rythme avidement, Francis faisait de même avec sa main tout en allant mordiller les petits bouts de chair qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Antonio sentait son corps bouillir de l'intérieur. Il tremblait alors que ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus forts et irréguliers, le visage rouge plein de sueur comme son corps entier.

\- Haa.. m.. mein Tonio, c'est si bon en toi~...

\- Haa! C... C'est trop..! Cria la nation espagnole en se cambrant.

Alors que ses deux amants accéléraient leurs mouvements et dévoraient tous les endroits de sa peau, Antonio criait leurs noms de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir et se libérer sur le Prussien dans un long gémissement.

Gilbert suivi, ne tardant pas à venir aussi dans un élat d'extase aussi intense que son amant.

Dénué de forces, il se laissa tomber sur le corps de son amant espagnol, haletant.

Francis n'attendit pas pour venir se coller à eux, détachant les poignets et les mollets de l'hispannique pour le libérer.

\- Vous étiez magnifiques~

\- Bien sûr que mon awesome moi est magnifique lorsqu'il fait l'amour à un de ses petits-amis!

\- ...je voudrais rester ainsi pour toujours...

Les deux nations regardèrent celui qui venait de parler. Antonio souriait béatement, les serrant contre lui. Il les embrassa l'un après l'autre avant de dire d'une voix douce :

\- Je vous aime tellement, mis amores, vous me rendez si heureux.. jamais je ne vous quitterai..

Francis allait répondre quand une sonnerie de téléphone se fit entendre.

\- C'est le tien, mon Tonio... tu ne veux pas répondre?

\- No. Je veux profiter de vous. Si c'est important, ils rappelleront plus tard.

Gilbert afficha un sourire amusé.

\- Vraiment? Tu ne nous dis pas que c'est peut-être grave, que c'est peut-être Lovi qui a besoin de toi~? Demanda-t-il avec un air moqueur.

\- Peu importe, j'ai compris la leçon, c'est de vous que je dois m'occuper... répondit-il en se blottissant plus contre eux.

Il les avait pour lui, rien que pour lui, et plus jamais il ne les lâchera.

* * *

\- Spain! Espèce de bastardo! Réponds!

Lovino réessaya de l'appeler. Toujours rien.

\- Ve~, fratello, que fais-tu?

Feliciano passa la tête par l'entreverture de la porte de la chambre de son frère, observant ce dernier balançer son téléphone portable à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, bordel!

\- Mais dis, peut-être que je pourrai t'aider!

\- C'est juste que ce connard d'espagnol ne répond pas, alors que j'ai besoin de lui pour laver mon linge, faire le ménage dans ma chambre et aller m'acheter des tomates mûres! Mais non, Monsieur préfère aller faire des conneries et traîner dans les bars plutôt que de s'occuper de moi! Je le détèste, qu'il aille se faire foutre!

\- Tu es trop dur avec lui, fratello...

\- Ouais, bah tu lui diras que j'me suis barré aller habiter chez Bel, que je n'ai plus besoin de lui et que je ne veux plus jamais le revoir! Grogna l'Italien du Sud en claquant la porte derrière lui.

\- ...Salue Bel de ma part! Dit le plus jeune en souriant alors que son aîné sortait de la maison.

Et après que l'on eût entendu un "Va te faire foutre toi aussi par ton putain de bâtard allemand", tout fût calme.

 ** _~Fin!~_**


End file.
